Grind
by Badge 825
Summary: I stole a piece of the pilot's script that was deleted to create this piece of pure smut. Hopefully that will want to make you read more.


**GRIND**

**I don't own them…blah, blah, the usual warning that no one should sue me because I own nothing. Now let's get to the good part. This is an absolute work of smut. Enjoy, and feel free to leave reviews and comments. Thank you!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I blushed writing this story, so I'm glad you like it. :-)  
**

Maura Isles was breathing gently and steadily as she slept. She was on her side, her left hand cradling her head. The nine-hundred count sheets hugged her body and the room darkening shades blocked every sliver of light from entering.

Then that unbearable noise broke the silence. "Squeak….grind…grind…squeak." Maura stirred, and rolled over onto her back. She was still asleep, but aware of the unwelcome sound that caused her to sigh and pull the sheets up under her chin. Her pajamas rustled as she rearranged her limbs into a comfortable position. The intrusive sound stopped, and she drifted back off into a peaceful sleep.

Fifteen minutes later, that same noise broke through the wall of Maura's slumber, except this time it was louder and faster. Squeak…..grind, grind, squeak….grind. Exasperated Maura rolled on to her right side, she was about to pull her pillow out from under her and cover her head. She half opened her eyes to do just that and found herself nose to nose with Detective Jane Rizzoli. They were so close; Maura was breathing the air that Jane exhaled.

The M.E. sat up, and ran her hand through her tousled hair. She was staring down bleary eyed at her exhausted guest. Maura had forgotten Jane had stayed over after they had spent the day in Westerly. It was the first time Maura had been to a beach that wasn't private or attached to a yacht club. She loved it, the fried calamari at Maria's, the themed cocktails at Paddy's, the arcade, the salt air, and a tanned Jane walking toward the surf wearing a light blue string bikini. Maura bit her lip recalling how unbelievable Jane's backside looked. When Jane rubbed sun block on Maura's back she nearly lost her breath.

Maura reached down and gently shook Jane's shoulder.

"Jane, wake up." Jane yawned loudly and opened one eye to see a tired looking Maura looking down at her with a strange combination of annoyance and sympathy.

Without moving, Jane asked, "If the house isn't on fire, or there isn't a natural disaster, or a plague about to descend on us, I'm going back to sleep."

"Jane, please listen to me please. You're suffering from bruxism, and it's keeping me awake, never mind the damage its doing to…."

The sleepy detective shot up from the bed, the sheets falling to reveal the contrast between the dark skin and the white tank top. "What are you talking about? I'm suffering from bruxawhat? Jesus, is it fatal?"

"Calm down Jane." Maura brushed Jane's hair out of her eyes with her fingertips. "You're grinding your teeth in your sleep."

Jane lowered her head and looked directly into Maura's eyes. "Really, you're serious. You woke me up from a sound sleep for that."

"Jane, that's the point. It wasn't a sound sleep. The noise woke me up, and you're going to need dentures by forty if you keep it up."

"Well Maur, what do you want me to do about it? I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help it." Jane's voice was extra gravelly and a bit higher than usual.

"Aggressive, competitive or hyperactive personality types often grind their teeth. We can talk about a long term solution in the morning. For now, lie down and let me massage your jaw."

"Excuse me. Did you just suggest that I'm aggressive? I'll give you competitive and maybe even hyperactive, but if you think…"

Maura silenced her by pushing her back down onto the bed. "Be quiet and just let me do this."

Jane lay back down on her pillow. Maura pushed the beautiful woman's hair away from her face, neck and cheeks. Jane swallowed, not sure what to expect, but thoroughly enjoying Maura's closeness, and the scent of her skin. Their eyes met and Maura gently reached for the flesh just below Jane's ears. She gently stroked the skin vertically and then began rubbing small circles from Jane's neck down to her collar bone.

The detective hadn't realized how tight the muscles were until Maura starting working on them. Jane closed her eyes, and sighed as the tension eased out of her. Maura slid her hands over to the jaw joint and began the same slow process on either side of Jane's face. Jane licked her lips.

"God, Maura. Mmm….that feels great." Maura's skin was soft; it felt as her hands were liquid heat whose only purpose was to bring Jane relief. Jane opened her eyes to see her friend smiling at her. Their faces were close, and Maura used her elbow to push herself forward, even closer to Jane.

"I'm going to work on your chin now. Just relax, release the tension in your neck and your shoulders."

Jane did as she was told; each caress of Maura's hands creating a tingle in her abdomen and small chills down her thighs. Maura was breathing irregularly as she took her thumb and stroked Jane from her bottom lip to the base of her chin.

When Jane could no longer stand what felt like unbearable teasing, she waited for Maura to slide her thumb back toward her mouth. When the digit was just below her bottom lip, Jane kissed Maura's thumb and scraped her teeth over the pad. As soon as Jane opened her eyes, Maura pulled her face toward her and began to roughly kiss Jane's lips.

There were one, two, three kisses where Maura's mouth briefly crashed into Jane's before they engaged in a longer kiss. Maura could feel the wetness pooling between her legs. Jane's nipples hardened and she roughly threw her leg over Maura's body and used her strength to pull her close, their breasts and stomachs now pressed together. Jane's hands gripped Maura's narrow hips.

Jane opened her mouth slightly to draw in more air, and Maura saw that as the perfect opportunity to plunge her tongue into Jane's hot mouth.

"Ugh….Maura," Jane gasped. "I want you. I want to touch every part of your body. I want to taste you, be inside you." A layer of sweat was forming on her face as she reached under Maura's pajama top and massaged her full breasts with her left hand.

"God Jane, please. I want you to….oh God…I want you to fuck me." Maura pressed her hips into Jane's center.

Jane's crotch throbbed with the contact, and her clit stiffened. She broke the kiss and effortlessly shifted herself on top of Maura so that she was straddling her waist. Maura could feel the heat and wetness of Jane's core on her stomach. She reached to remove the taller woman's underwear, but Jane grabbed her wrists and held them down.

She put her full weight on Maura as she leaned forward, taking Maura's earlobe between her teeth and husked "Not yet, be patient M."

Maura bucked her hips up and Jane released the woman's wrists so that she could rip open her top. Jane looked down at Maura's perfect breasts that bobbed when the shirt buttons scattered on the floor. She looked up at Jane, her eyes pleading for more.

Jane leaned forward once again and used her hands to bring Maura's nipple to her mouth. She sucked hard and Maura exclaimed. "Oh, Jane, more please. Make me cum."

Jane's hot mouth and rough tongue continued to assault the firm creamy flesh of Maura's breasts. As she drew a nipple into her mouth and scraped her teeth over it, she managed to get her hands into Maura's waistband. When she had a firm grip, she sat up and took down Maura's pants and underwear in one swoop.

Maura spread her legs to let Jane between them. The doctor's curls tickling her lover's stomach.

"Inside Jane," she commanded as she bent her right leg and moved it to the side as an invitation."

"Soon." With her hands on either side of Maura's body, Jane began kissing and licking her under her breasts. She savored the salt there before moving down the toned body to kiss Maura along her ribs. She reached her navel and kissed a straight line down to Maura's curls. She ran her tongue through them as Maura moaned and gently urged Jane's head lower.

Jane, eye level with Maura's center, gently used her hands to open the folds before her. She smiled as she heard Maura gasp. She pointed her tongue and licked all around Maura's clit before drawing it into her mouth and sucking it. Maura's back arched and her breath hitched. Jane used a firm hand to press the writhing woman back down onto the mattress. She circled the throbbing clit one more time before lowering her tongue to taste the delicate folds.

"Ahhh….Jane….Jane!" Maura found herself incapable of forming a coherent sentence as Jane pooled the wetness with her fingers before sliding two of them inside the tight channel. Jane thrust into Maura, scissoring her fingers with a steady rhythm. Feeling a slight ripple around the digits, Jane pushed into her until her fingers were at the hilt. She bent her arm getting more force behind each thrust.

"Jane, I'm going to cum."

The smile on the other woman's face was almost feral. She relished Maura's scent, her slightly salty taste, and her round ass that lifted off of the bed each time her fingers rammed into her.

"Come on Maura…come on baby….cum for me." Two more thrusts and Maura practically screamed out her release. Her hands pulling the sheets taught. Jane stayed inside her until the aftershocks subsided. Then she pulled out without warning, again causing Maura's hips to rise toward the ceiling.

Once again Jane straddled Maura's hips, Maura looked at her, breathing hard, and smiling. Jane pinned Maura's arms down above her head and kissed her hard. Jane had to stop to catch her breath. That's when Maura put her thumbs into Jane's waistband.

"Off now, Jane."

"Yes Mam." Jane lifted her ass slightly and Maura tugged at her underwear until it was completely off.

Jane's juices leaking onto her stomach made Maura wet all over again. The blonde forcefully grabbed her lover's hips and pulled Jane closer and closer up toward her face.

Jane was shocked. "Maura are you sure you…"

"Shut up Jane." Maura gave one last hard pull that brought Jane's knees to the sides of her head, and her center directly over Maura's mouth,

"Oh my God, Maura." Jane braced her hands on the top of the headboard and Maura, with her hands on Jane's hips, forcefully pushed her down until her tongue met hot folds. Maura roughly ran her hands up Jane's muscled body until she reached the small firm breasts. She massaged and squeezed them as her mouth rose to meet Jane over and over.

Maura loved the silkiness of Jane's labia in her mouth and on her tongue. She drove her tongue inside the detective to taste the sweetness deep inside her conquest's opening. She sucked each lip, savoring the texture. Jane gently bounced up and down to meet each one of Maura's moves with a complimentary one of her own. When she thought she could no longer support herself, Jane put her palms on the wall. Sweat ran down her back and into the crack of her ass.

Maura pushed her tongue one last time deep into Jane. The woman above her stiffened as she forcefully came, releasing a yelp and a small amount of hot liquid into Maura's mouth.

"Fuck Maura! Jane panted." She rested her head against the cool wall before lifting herself off of Maura's body.

Jane laid herself on top of a very smug looking Maura. "That was…you were incredible."

"You were pretty amazing yourself. I love you."

"I love you too." Jane kissed the tip of Maura's nose before hungrily kissing the M.E.'s mouth. When they pulled apart, Jane rested her head contentedly on Maura's chest.

"Maura."

"Yes Jane?" She responded sleepily as she stroked the long dark hair.

"I'm never going to stop grinding my teeth if it always leads to this."

Maura laughed as she hugged Jane to her chest.


End file.
